


Makoto Naegi's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Peak Crusaders

by TheOneTrueFandomer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneTrueFandomer/pseuds/TheOneTrueFandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi was as ordinary as ordinary could be. However, he never intended to be caught in the string of fate that bonded him to the Ultimate Despair, and their destiny that would end in a bloody battle of will's in the end. Makoto Naegi, with his Stand, Star Nidai, will face destiny to save their friends and himself from the Ultimate Despair. *Insert generic shounen manga line here!* First Fic!!</p><p>*Edit* This is a fill for the DanganRonpa Kink Meme Archive. The link is here: http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/2369.html?thread=1567553#cmt1567553</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto Naegi's Bizarre Adventure: Hope's Peak Crusaders

Chapter 1

 

‘My name is Makoto Naegi. I am-just as I appear to be-a helpless, ordinary, average high-school student, and I am not a whole lot different on the inside, either...I’m not particularly skilled at anything, nor am I all that eccentric or really “extraordinary” at all. I don’t have any special tastes or interests. I’m not a mutant, and I don’t possess a Stand…..’

Naegi scoffed at these words as he sat in his room, still trying to process just what had happened. From what he had understood, an evil teddy bear trapped them in this school and wanted them to murder each other. All he had wanted to do was come to the school and live a peaceful school life, but it looks like his luck just wouldn’t allow it. And to think, it was his ‘good’ luck that brought him to this school…..

Sighing to himself, he got up from his bed and walked out of his room. Passing by a few students whom he greeted along the way, he noticed something by the side of the hall.

“Hmmm? Monokuma Store?” Naegi remarked as he entered the strange looking section. Looking around, he saw a lot of stuffed animal Monokuma's and various knick-knacks, and a candy-machine full of various plastic balls. Curious, Naegi went to the machine, and inspected it, before it suddenly started up.

‘*KRRZZZTT*-ENTER MONOCOIN-’ The machine robotically buzzed.

Confused by the machines request, he unwittingly checked his jacket pockets, and was surprised to find a few bronze-colored coins with bear heads as the design.

“What the…?” Naegi muttered to himself, before Monokuma popped up from behind the machine, and loomed over Naegi.

“HEEELLOOOOOOO! Oh, Naegi! I’m soooooooo glad you came! In case you were wondering, those coins with the amazingly handsome face of your favorite despairing bear are the Monocoins! You can find them all over the school, but for a young murder-virgin such as yourself, I’ll be generous and give you your first….Monocoins! Enjoy yourself, and don’t spend it all in one place! That coinage is the kind of stuff that kings and thieves are always after, so you might end up murdered~!! PUHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!” Monokuma finished before disappearing mysteriously.

Embarrassed by the way he phrased it, Naegi shook his head before he skeptically looked at the machine before him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he inserted one of the bronze coins into the machine and pulled the crank. Jingling and turning, the machine suddenly spewed out a small plastic capsule into Naegi's hands before turning off.

Inspecting the capsule, Naegi opened it up to find an arrowhead with an insect design, and a small slip of paper. Naegi, now fully intrigued, opened the paper to read it.

"Meteorite Arrowhead?" Naegi read before looking over the item. True to its name, the item was a beautifully fashioned arrow head made from a mysterious mineral, meteorite, if Naegi bothered to believe it. On the front of the arrow was a scarab-like design that melded perfectly with the arrow. In all honesty, it was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, especially for a candy-machine prize. It was so beautiful, in fact, that Naegi unknowingly went to touch it, but once again, Monokuma decided to pop up again, surprising Naegi and causing him to stab his palm completely with the arrow head.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Naegi screamed in pain, clutching his now pierced hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"WHOOPS! HAHA! Oh how terrible! You should really be more careful, Naegi! You don't want to end up murdered on your first day, do ya?" Monokuma inquired.

"Y...you jerk...!" Naegi barely managed to get out, still in pain.

It was at this moment that Maizono walked in, and saw Naegi suffering from a hole in his palm 

*GASP*"Oh my god, Naegi! Are you ok!?!?" Maizono panicked as she saw him kneeling.

"Yeah...I'm fi-*COUGH*" Naegi started, but suddenly had a coughing fit.

`Damn....was my jacket always so hot...?` Naegi could barely think before the strain from his cut and this new fever caught up to him and made him pass out.

"NAEGI!!!" Maizono screamed.

The last thing that Naegi remembered before passing out was a scream, a clamor of footsteps, and a strange, silvery metallic, ghost-like arm coming from his own for a split-second before passing out.

*linebreak*

"Uuuuggghhh....." Naegi groaned as he woke up. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to remember just what had happened.

He remembered being trapped in this school by the bear. He remembered getting knocked out by Oowada. He remembered entering that strange store. He remembered cutting his hand. And it all got kinda blurry after that...

Trying to sit up, he found that he actually couldn't, since Maizono was holding him back.

"Naegi! Oh I'm so glad you're ok! You passed out, and I was worried. I hope you're ok..." Maizono trailed off, looking down.

Naegi couldn't help but feel bad about himself. He made Maizono worry so much ever since they'd gotten trapped in the school, from being knocked out to his now passing out. Tentatively, he sat up and held Maizono's hand.

“Hey, lighten up! I’m okay, see? Everything’s gonna be alright, Maizono.” Naegi smiled at her.

Maizono looked up and smiled, but looked like she was about to cry. Before anything else could happen, Monokuma decided to interrupt the plot again and progress it in a different direction.

“HEY, HEY! IS THIS THING ON? *AHEM* ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GYM FOR A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! DON’T BE LATE!! UPUPUPUPUPUPU~” The announcement from their tormentor ended.

Recollecting herself, Maizono stood up and smiled at Naegi, excusing herself.

“I’ll meet you there, Naegi. Alright? Just rest up a bit, please. I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.” She said before leaving.

Now that he was alone, Naegi actually took the time to look at his hand. It was entirely stitched up, and only the nails of his index and middle finger were sticking out from under his bandages. He experimentally flexed and stretched his palm, finding it to hurt a bit when done in excess. Deciding to just stick that hand in his jacket pocket to relax it, he slowly walked out of the room, trying to keep his balance.

As Naegi walked to the gym, he found that he was still suffering from his newfound fever, but to a lesser extent than before. In fact, now that Naegi thought about it, he felt almost great. Which was odd, he thought, considering he suffered a concussion from Mondo’s fist, his hand being stabbed, and constant stress on his nerves from the situation they were in.

Lost in thought, Naegi found himself in the gym, and was suddenly pulled forward by Mondo, who had a guilty look on his face, but also sported a blush for some reason.

“Tell him, Oowada.” Chihiro Fujisaki said from behind him.

“L...look man, I fucked up, alright? Sure, I punched ya, but I didn’t expect you to get your hand stabbed cause of it. I’m sorry, alright?” Mondo looked away, trying to maintain his already waning pride.

“Oowada, it’s alright. Look, what happened wasn’t your fault, okay? I just wasn’t feeling okay when I woke up. And besides, it was Monokuma who caused the accident-” Naegi explained, but was suddenly interrupted by a blaring noise horn.

“Yoooouuuuuu caaaallleeeeeddd?” Monokuma drawled out as he appeared from thin air. 

“Enough of your disgusting heart-to-heart. You’re damaging the esteemed ears of Byakuya Togami.” Togami said as Monokuma appeared. “We have more important things to attend to, like this disgusting mascots words.”

“!!! Y-you fucker…!” Mondo suddenly said, enraged.

“Now, now, Mondo Oowada. Be nice to your fellow classmates. You wouldn’t want to face a permanent detention like you almost did last time, do ya?” Monokuma loomed over their heads.

Mondo decided to turn his back and stay quiet, but was still angry. 

“Better. Now, i’ve called you all here for an important discussion. *AHEM*: THERE HASN’T BEEN ANY MURDER YET!!! WHAT, DO YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN JUST WASTE MY TIME LIKE THIS!?!? C’MON, I WANT BLOOD! I WANT CORPSES! I WANT TRIALS!!!!” Monokuma lashed out while jumping all over the stage he was standing on.

The students just stared in silence, unsure how to react to this….fit that Monokuma was throwing.

Standing up straight again, Monokuma cleared his throat before continuing.

“Well, sorry you had to see that...BUT ANYWAYS!!! This lack of murder is really bugging me, so i’ve decided to prepare something fun. A MOTIVE!!!” Monokuma cheerfully declared.

The room was suddenly dead silent, and the tension could be cut like butter. A motive was a very dangerous thing, due to the unpredictability of the effect it would have on them. They were all complete strangers, as far as they knew, so they couldn’t really know how they would do under such a situation. All they could do was stare at eachother, suddenly chilled by the possibilities of what could happen. This silence, however, was quickly broken by Junko Enoshima’s loud shout.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!!!! You think we’ll just roll over and let you do this?! Well i’m tired of it!! I won’t do what you say!! You don’t scare me!!” She shouted defiantly.

“W-well h-hey!! I-I may not be strong, b-but I’ll fight for my honor!” Monokuma started running at her, pretending to be scared.

“Take this!” Enoshima said before stomping on him. “You’re not so tough!”

“Upupupu….I wouldn’t be so sure of that……” Monokuma said sinisterly.

Something clutched inside Naegi’s chest. He couldn’t describe it, but he felt like something bad was about to happen to Enoshima. Unwittingly, he ran closer to push her out of harms way.

“Save me! Spears of Gungir!!!” Monokuma shouted before spears that came from all directions started flying towards Enoshima. Naegi had managed to reach Enoshima, and was pushing her out of the way.

One of them passed directly by Naegi’s head, and almost to Enoshima’s back, when everything stopped and turned grey for Naegi.

He found himself just staring ahead, witnessing the death of friend about to happen, until he heard something.

“GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” A vigorous voice boomed within him, calling him out.”You wish to save that girl, right!?!? THEN SHOW SOME SPIRIT!!!! CALL ME!!! I CAN SAVE HER!!!!!DOOOO IIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!” The voice shouted at him.

Naegi was feeling empowered, like a great force was about to erupt from within his soul. He knew that he could stop this tragedy that was about to happen, and he knew that it was now or never.

‘CALL MEE!!!’

‘I..I…’

‘SAVE YOUR FRIEND!!!’

‘I...I will….!!’

‘CAN YOU FEEL MY POWER!?!?’

‘I CAN!!’

‘THEN SUMMON ME!!’

‘I SHALL!’

Naegi found himself running forward with a speed he didn’t know he had, and, just before he crashed into Enoshima, and the spears almost killed them both, he suddenly knew what he had to do.

And with all of his willpower, he called out a name that he somehow has always known:

“STAR NIDAI!!!”

“FINAAALLLYYYY!!!!!!!” A robotic entity suddenly emerged from Naegi, and was surrounding both him and Enoshima mid ‘almost-about-to-die’.

“Get rid of them!” Naegi told him.

“WITH PLEASURE!! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!”  
Star Nidai was shouting, punching away the spears and redirecting them, making them fall to the ground.

Everyone around them was in awe. Of course, since they couldn’t see Star Nidai, all they saw was Naegi running, pulling Enoshima out of the way, and the spears falling harmlessly to the ground. However, three people could.

“W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” Mondo Oowada yelled from across the room.

“Interesting…” Sakura Oogami quipped.

Monokuma just shivered in fear of the spectacle he had witnessed. Unknown to the rest of them, he, or more specifically, his master, had just witnessed the spectacle of Star Nidai as well. Scared of what might happen, he rushed to the podium and quickly called attention.

“LOOK!!! I don’t know what just happened, but take that as your double-warning!!! Right now, I have a BEARY important matter to attend to!” And with that, he vanished behind the podium.

Everyone, after Monokuma disappeared, immediately rushed over to see if they were all right. 

"OH GOD THEY'RE DEAD!" Hagakure screamed

"Hagakure, no they're not." Togami told him.

"BUT LOOK, DUDE! THEY GOT PIERCED AND-"

"Look again, plebian."

Deciding to take Togami's advice, he looked again and saw that they were alright. A bit scratched up, but fine.

"YOU GUYS!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE. OH NAEGI....." Hagakure said as he picked up Naegi's body "....I'm so glad you made it out!"

"Please stop that disgusting show of affection." Togami said as he glared at him.

"But why? Aren't you glad they're alive?"

"Personally, I don't care about that detail. However, I'm asking you to stop because he's not awake."

Looking down, he saw that Naegi was actually knocked out again. He was sporting a cut on the side of his head, and while not large or particularly life-threatening, the pain could of knocked someone as small as him out.

(Of course, unbeknownst to most of them, it was actually the extreme exhaustion that hit him when he went all-out with Star Nidai due to the fact that Naegi's body couldn't handle all the power and strain that was suddenly put on him.)

"Oh man! We gotta take 'em back to their rooms." Hagakure said. Sakura and Mondo had both walked over to pick up Enoshima and Naegi respectively, 

==========================================

"......Ugh." Naegi groaned. "This is....what? The third time this has happened?" He couldn't help but say as he rose from bed. Before he could compose himself, however, there was a sudden knocking at his door. Unconsciously, he called them in without thinking.

He turned his head to be greeted by Mondo and Sakura, who looked at him with apt attention.

"Naegi, we need to talk." Sakura stated.

"YEAH MAN! LIKE FIRST OF ALL, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING, AND-" Mondo started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Mondo, please behave yourself and listen. I promised I would tell you what happened, but it would be easier if Naegi was here so I don't have to say it twice."

"Hold on.." Naegi sat up on his bed, facing them. "..What are you guys talking about?"

"Naegi, do you remember what happened in the gymnasium?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, I ran up to save Enoshima, and the spikes were gonna kill us, but that robot-WAIT!! What was that robot thing!?" 

"Naegi. As strange as it may sound, that robot thing was a projection of your spirit, a manifestation of your soul. It stands by you, and protects you, only seen by those who posses their own. We call this holy vision- A Stand!" Sakura explained.

"..So basically, I now have a ghost inside of me that fights for me and protects me?" Naegi said dryly, quite fed up with how horrible his day had been going.

"However, the stranger matter is you, Mondo." Sakura said, turning her attention to him and completely brushing off Naegi.

"Whaa..Why?!?"

"Because you can see stands, yet you don't have one yourself. It may well possibly mean that you are developing a stand yourself, so be careful. If you aren't on guard, your stand may poison your body, and you'll die." Sakura finished.

“What the hell…?." Mondo had no words to that.

"Now then, Naegi, there is one more thing left to do." Sakura said before getting into a fighting stance.

"Huh?" Naegi had a bad feeling.

"Summon your stand. I wish to see it and evaluate it."

"E-evaluate?!" Naegi was now scared.

"It's very simple, just will it forth, and it shall appear."

"Oh! Um...okay...." Naegi was completely lost. What happened in the gym was just a fluke. He couldn't just 'Call Forth' some ghost inside of him.

Sakura just stared him down before simply stating "You can't, can you?"

"I'm sorry! I just don't know how to." He looked away.

"Very well then. I guess there is another way to make your stand reveal itself to you." Sakura said before pink, petal shaped bandages appeared over her arms and legs.

Naegi was about to question this, but before he could, she suddenly ran up to him and punched him in the face. After that, she continued a lightning-fast combo of punches and kicks.

While Naegi was surprised, he wasn't in any form of pain. In fact, even though he felt the attack make contact, all he felt was feathers on his skin.

..Of course, he did before she stepped back, and the ribbons that covered her now ensnared his body, detaining him.

"!!!!W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Naegi panicked.

I have learned from my experiences that for one to forcefully make their stand appear, they should be in imminent danger." Sakura explained

She then displayed some of the ribbon like bandages with petal designs to him.

"My stands name is 'Rusted Root'. I can set an action, and in a set amount of time, all those attacks I did to you will take effect. You have 5 seconds." She simply finished before sitting down on the floor and acting nonchalant.

"WHAT!?" Naegi and Mondo screamed.

"5..." Sakura started.

"WAIT, HOLD ON!" Naegi was panicking.

"4..."

"DUDE, YOU'LL KILL THE KID!" Mondo said.

"3...."

"DON'T, STOP!!!" Naegi pleaded.

"2..."

"KID, HOLD ON!" Mondo shouted before running over and pulled at the ribbons surrounding Naegi. However, the moment he did, the ribbons lashed out at him and pushed him to the wall, incapacitating him.

"MONDO!" Naegi called out, scared for him.  
"...1" Sakura said, before the ribbons glowed pink and started cackling with power. In the air in front of Naegi, fist and leg imprints appeared, and started approaching him.

Naegi braced himself, waiting for the attack. However, before it connected, Naegi heard the same boisterous laughter as before, this time, however, it sounded playful.

'GYAHAHAHA! Are you in danger AGAIN? You sure are irresponsible, you know that?'

'Are...are you my...?' Naegi started.

'YEP, I'm your Stand, Star Nidai. Now then, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO IRRESPONSIBLE!?!?' Nidai barked at him.

'What!?'

'You keep stressing yourself, and that's very unhealthy! You need to relax, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BALDING EARLY!!!'

'Nidai, that's not important right now!!!'

'WHAT!?!? WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR HEALTH!?!?'

'Maybe my life! Because if you didn't notice, I'm about to be pummeled to death!!!' Naegi motioned towards the attack heading towards him.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL EARLIER!?!? I COULD'VE STOPPED IT!!!' Nidai shouted, sounding sad.

'That doesn't matter anymore, just stop it now!!!'

'ALRIGHT!!!’ Nidai declared before emerging from Naegi and deflecting all the blows at light-speed.

“Such a powerful Stand…” Sakura muttered while standing up and withdrawing her own Stand.

“HEY!!!” Nidai pointed at Sakura. “Are you the one attacking my user!? Don’t do that!!” 

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow at this. 

“Well that’s odd…”

“What is?” Naegi said while standing.

“Stands don’t really have personalities, so for one to display such a powerful personality is interesting.” Sakura explained.

“What’re you talking about?! I’ve always been like this!” Nidai told her.

“The mysteries just keep piling up….” Sakura said to herself, helping Mondo up from his spot on the wall.

“Damn….that hurt..!” Mondo said to himself.

“I apologize for such violent action, but I believe it was necessary for me to figure out your Stand’s abilities. For now, I’ll take my leave. Good day, Naegi.” Sakura finished before walking out of the room.

Looking over, Naegi saw Mondo dusting himself off. 

“Well Naegi, Imma leave too. Got a lot a’ stuff to think about, with all these strange ghosts n’ stuff. I’ll see ya later.” Mondo said before taking his leave.

Now that he had a moment alone, Naegi looked at Star Nidai, who was hovering over him.

“Um….Hey?” Naegi asked Nidai.

“OH! Right, I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Nekomaru Nidai! Or Star Nidai, if you prefer.” Nidai said while laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, well...My name is Makoto Naegi, the SHSL Luckster. Nice to meet you.” Naegi held out his hand for Nidai, who took it into his own giant, metallic hand and shook it.

“So you’re a...Stand, right? Sorry, but that entire explanation and all that happened was just so confusing.” Naegi asked him.

“Yes! I am a Stand, and I protect and serve you! I can quick punch!” Nidai demonstrated with a few rapid punches.

“I can draw!” Nidai grabbed a piece of paper and drew a fly.

“I can dance!” Nidai did some ‘unique’ dance moves across the room, which earned some earnest applause from Naegi.

“And I can serve some delicious DRINKS!!!”

“Huh? Drinks?” Naegi was confused the most by this ‘ability’.

“Would you prefer cola or tea?” Nidai asked him.

“Uhh….Cola, please?” Naegi shrunk back, unsure of what else might happen.

“Very well. “COLA EYE!!!” Nidai shouted before a high-pressure stream of cola shot forth from his right eye and headed straight at Naegi’s direction.

Naegi was able to duck in time to avoid the burst of cola, and was lucky to, because when Naegi looked behind, the wall was soggy and dented.

“Don’t do that again, please!” Naegi looked up at Nidai.

“Whoops! Sorry about that! HAHAHAHA!!” Nidai laughed.

Nidai apparently has a very contagious laughter, because the moment Nidai started laughing, Naegi was laughing along as well. They were laughing for about 5 minutes, before there was a knock on Naegi’s door.

“Come in...WAIT,NO!!” Naegi started, but realized his mistake, because he didn’t want the others to see Star Nidai.

In walked Enoshima, who was carrying something behind her back, not noticing Star Nidai at all.

‘Wait, why can’t she see you?’ Naegi ‘thought’ at Nidai.

‘Only Stand users can see Stands.’ Nidai clarified.

“Um...Naegi?” Enoshima meekly looked at him.

“Oh, Enoshima! What do you want?” Naegi smiled at her.

“Well...I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there. You were really brave, and….I would’ve died back there if it weren’t for you...So thank you, Naegi. From the bottom of my heart.” Enoshima finished, looking away with a blush on her face.

Naegi merely smiled warmly at her, before replying.

“Oh, it was nothing, really. I just didn’t want to lose a friend.”

“No, it wasn’t nothing! I-I really appreciate it.” Enoshima got really close and hugged Naegi.

Naegi was a little stunned by this, but hugged back,feeling Enoshima quivering in his hold, close to sobbing.

Naegi was content to stay in this hug for a while, knowing that she was very shaken and unstable from her near-death experience.

After a while, she let go and looked to the side, embarrassed by her display of emotion.

“...Sorry for hugging you so suddenly like that.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind” Naegi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

“Thanks...Oh, right!” Enoshima exclaimed.

“I totally got you a thank you present.” Enoshima said while holding out a poorly wrapped up present and handing it to Naegi.

Inspecting it, Naegi saw that it was wrapped mediocrely, but stylishly. The wrapping paper was MonokumaBrandWrapper™ paper, and had Monokuma faces everywhere. Naegi saw that there was some effort in wrapping it, so he held it out and smiled.

“What is it?”

“Open it up and find out.” Enoshima said.

Taking her advice, Naegi ripped apart the brand paper and looked at the item inside. In his hands he held a captain’s cap that was blackish-green with a gold band in the middle. On the top part there was a circular and rectangular gold emblem side by side. 

Naegi looked up at Enoshima, who had an expectant look on her face. Complying to her request, Naegi put on the hat, adjusting it on his head….

…Before it popped off his head due to his ahoge, and landed right back on its original spot, with his ahoge sticking out from the top, somehow poking through.

“Yare Yare Daze….” Naegi sighed as he adjusted the hat to its new position.

“Huh?” Enoshima looked at him worriedly, assuming he didn’t like it.

Naegi simply put his hand on his mouth as fast as he could. ‘Where….Where the heck did that come from..?’ Naegi wondered to himself.

“You don’t like it?” Enoshima looked at him, disappointed.

“What? No! I love it! Really, I appreciate it…” Naegi replied, caught in surprise from suddenly being the center of attention again.

“Great! Well, I’ll be seeing ya! Bye, Naegi-kun~” Enoshima said before leaving.

Naegi was left alone to blush for a moment, before a metallic face appeared next to him and had a scandalous look.

“She liiiiiiiikess yoouuuuuuu~” Star Nidai teased.

“Hey, knock it off!” Naegi shouted in retaliation. However, by turning around, he saw that the wall was still damaged from Nidai’s “Cola Eye“.

‘Wait. Something’s weird.’ Naegi thought to himself.

“What is it?” Nidai asked him, sensing his confusion.

“Well, you blasted the wall right behind me, and it left an indent and a stain, regardless of whether or not non-Stand users can see Stands.”

“That is true. However, what is your point?”

“Shouldn’t Enoshima have noticed it if the wall damage is there?”

“Hmmm….You’re right.” Star Nidai suddenly took a very serious tone. “We should be on our guard. When you unleashed me in the gymnasium, everyone there was exposed to the sudden burst of Stand Power I released. Who knows if the other students develop Stands? We should be careful.”

“This just got a whole lot more complicated.” Naegi sighed to himself.

When Naegi looked back up, he saw Star Nidai staring intensely at the bathroom door in his room.

“What’s wrong?” Naegi addressed him.

“........The Toilet….”

“Huh? What about it?”

“NAEGI, I DEMAND YOU USE THE TOILET!!!!” Star Nidai suddenly burst out at him.

“What?!”

“I can see your bodily functions, and you need to go to the bathroom! The urge will come in a few seconds, but why wait till then?!?! GO NOW!!!!” Nidai bickered.

“I’ll go when I need to!” Naegi bickered back.

The two continued to bicker, finally at a moment of peace, and enjoyed their company with each other, ignorant of the true danger that lies ahead.

And thus began the bizarre adventure of an ordinary boy with extraordinary potential, the Stand with a personality, their companions, and a fated encounter that would reveal the truth behind Star Nidai, the Academy of Hopes Peak, and what dangers truly lie behind the mask of Monokuma.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Elsewhere*

“Puhuhu~ Well this is interesting.” The real Junko Enoshima looked down at the security camera of the private room. She was looking at Naegi interact with Star Nidai, being friendly and having hope.

hope.

Hope.

HOPE.

HOPE.

HOPE.

“GYAAAHHH!!!!” Junko screamed in a fit of rage, unable to handle how ‘hopeful’ the scene in front of her was. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

Naegi just got a grade-A Stand.

Him.

Naegi.

‘Of course it would be Naegi’ Junko thought bitterly to herself. ‘He’s always the one throwing a wrench in my plans, making sure that all those idiots live a life with that disgusting hope.

‘However…...This could be interesting’ Junko mused to herself.

A door opened behind her, and in entered Mukuro Ikusaba, still in her Enoshima outfit, but without the scraggy wig, revealing her dark black hair underneath.

“Hello sister.” Mukuro said emptily, now returned from what had just happened with Naegi.

“Oh, hello ‘Ms.I-want-to-marry-Naegi-kun-and-will-replace-my-sister-with-him’! Glad to see that you’re back from your date. I’m surprised you didn’t suck him off! However, you were always boring like that, weren’t you?” Junko harshly scolded her sister.

Mukuro simply looked away.

"Of course. Anyways, how could you be so ignorant!? Because you just HAD to pass by his room, that idiot and his stand are onto us!" Junko continued to berate. Mukuro, however, still remained silent.

“Whatever. But now, we have to be on the offensive, and eliminate that bastard Naegi!” Enoshima declared.

“No, don’t-” Mukuro weakly protested, but was suddenly slapped across the face.

“And I dont want to hear anything from you. Now be a good dog and sit.” Enoshima said while directing to the seat next to her. Mukuro simply complied, keeping her head down.

“Uggghhh…..” Enoshima held her head in her hands while sitting down, fed up with all the failures she had experienced today. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel the twinge of exciting despair that coursed through her as she looked back up and saw Kyouko Kirigiri tossing and turning in her bed with a fever.

“....Puhuhuhuhuhuhu….This could be interesting….” Enoshima said to herself before looking back to the screen of the camera room that showed Naegi’s room. Naegi was already preparing for sleep, and had laid down, before Nidai shot out of him and started to shout at him while frantically pointing to the bathroom.

“Well then, Makoto Naegi. Looks like this is the beginning of your…...BIZARRE adventure. Upupupupupu!!!” Junko laughed maniacally to herself.

Mukuro, still off to the side, just looked on, powerless to stop the sister she so desperately loved. However, she then glanced to the camera in Naegi’s room, and felt the resolve for her sister waver.

‘I have to do something…..’ Mukuro thought to herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naegi laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. According to the monitor on his wall, it was 2:00 am, yet he couldn’t sleep. He was too restless from the previous days activities, and was worried for his friends.

‘Nidai, can we talk?’ Naegi thought to himself, knowing that Nidai could read his thoughts.

True to his expectations, Nidai appeared face-to-face above him, his robotic face adorned with a sleeping cap and a sleeping mask.

‘*YAAAWWWWNNN* Hmmmm…..huh? Naegi? What? Wait…” Nidai sleepily pressed a button on his arm, which brought out a clock from his chest that robotically said. -It is 2:00 am-.

“WHAAAATT!?!?” Nidai immediately screamed, now fully awake.

‘Nidai!?’ Naegi asked, shocked at this reaction.

‘NAEGI!! It’s very late! Why aren’t you asleep!?’

Naegi’s expression frowned at the question. ‘...I’ve had a lot on my mind’

Nidai sensed his discomfort, and withdrew his loud questioning. He decided to take a gentler approach. ‘Would you like to talk about it?’

Nidai noted that Naegi wanted to say something, but couldn’t form the words. Since he knew what Naegi was thinking, he decided to voice it for him.

‘This is about your friends, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah. It’s all just so confusing, and a lot to take in. I mean, we’re trapped in this school, pressured to kill each other, Enoshima almost died, my hand got stabbed, Sakura almost killed me to test if I have a Stand, and now I’m doubting Enoshima because she didn’t see the imprint on the wall! It’s all just so confusing!’ 

‘SO WHAT!?’ Nidai reacted violently to this self-doubt

‘What?’

‘WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING YOUR FRIENDS!? THIS KIND OF MINDSET IS UNHEALTHY FOR YOU, AND FRANKLY, I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO FEEL SO DOWN!!’

‘...Thanks, I guess...’ Naegi said to him, but still felt down.

Nidai saw that Naegi was still down, so he decided to suggest an activity.

‘How about we go for a walk and a midnight snack? Nidai suggested.

‘Really? Why?’

’A walk will be just the thing to get this negative thing out of your mind!’ Nidai smiled at him.

‘....I guess I could go for a walk.’

Naegi got out of his bed, put on his hoodie and his hat, and headed out toward the kitchen. Walking into the room, he grabbed a bowl, some cereal, and a gallon of milk. before he could pour the cereal into the bowl, however, Nidai came out and held the box.

“What is it?” Naegi asked him.

“Pick another one, I don’t like this flavor.” Nidai said.

“Taste? You can taste?”

“Of course I can! I may be a Stand, but I have senses. Now pick another one! I don’t like marshmallows!”

Submitting to his Stand’s request, he went back and replaced the cereal with the chocolate flavored one.

“Is this better?”

“While chocolate is not ideal for this hour, and it’ll upset the stomach later on, it’ll certainly soothe your stomach now!”

Naegi ate his meal in silence, with Nidai eating a spoonful every now and then. Naegi wondered where the food would have gone, but decided not to dwell on it. Wanting to go back to sleep, he quickly finished his meal and left the kitchen. Wanting to enjoy a quiet trip back, he quickly made his way to his room, but had crossed paths with Monokuma, who was wearing a camera hub over his head.

“Monokuma!”

“Oh Naegi-kun! Or should I call you Naegi-senpai now, seeing that you now have a grade-A Stand!” Monokuma laughed maniacally at him.

“W-What!?!?” Naegi was surprised by the knowledge that Monokuma had of his Stand.

“LOOK OUT!!” Nidai shouted as he came out of Naegi and punched away a spear that came out of the wall.

“Oh No! Monokuma’s trying to kill us!” Naegi said as more spears were launched in their direction.

“That’s right, Naegi-senpai! Now that you have that Stand, you’ll be a big thorn at my side. But like any other thorn, you have to PLUCK IT OUT SO IT DIES DESPAIRINGLY!!!” Monokuma shouted before sending replicas of himself that exploded around Naegi.

“Nidai! Use your Cola Eyes to keep them at a distance!” Naegi directed Nidai at the exploding Monokuma’s.

“Got it! COLA EYES!” Nidai shouted before a high-pressure stream of beverages shot from his eyes and pierced the Monokuma’s heading their way, destroying their explosion mechanism and causing them to fall harmlessly on the ground.

Now with all the Monokuma’s down, and no more spears flying at them, they were on their guard. Naegi and Nidai were back-to-back, looking out for anything that moved. Unbeknownst to them, the real Enoshima was literally right around the corner, watching this happen.

“Puhuhuhu!! I’m failing! Oh, this despair feels great…..NOT!!! I’ll kill that disgusting little wretch and keep him from throwing a wrench in my school life of mutual killing plan!” Enoshima said to herself before summoning more Monokuma’s and then possessing them with a mysterious black mist that emerged from her being.

‘Puhuhuhuhu…..My Stand…..Despair itself…...Spreading Despair…...Oh, this sweet Despair….PUHUHUHUHU!!!!’ Enoshima thought while hugging herself. 

‘Nidai, be on guard. An attack can come from anywhere.’ Naegi thought to Nidai.

‘Don’t worry, an attack will surely come, but i’ll be fast enough to get it. Still, we should be careful.’

Naegi and Nidai looked around, expecting an attack at any moment.

‘It doesn’t look like they’re coming out.’ Naegi thought.

‘Very well then. I’ll withdraw for now, but i’ll watch over you.’ Nidai said as he disappeared into Naegi.

Naegi started walking back, but immediately felt something stab him through the back, straight into his heart.

“W...wha...is...am I…” Naegi started, scared that he was going to die. However, what he was hit with was not something fatal.

At least, not yet.

Naegi fell to the ground, weakly holding himself up. Before he could look up or ahead, he felt a heel come down swiftly onto his head, knocking him down onto the floor.

“Oh, too bad, Naegi-kun! You were hit with some of my Stands quality Despair!”

Naegi was able to look up enough to see Enoshima looking down at him. Yet, Naegi noted, something was different.

Her skirt was shorter than usual, and she had different hair clips. Naegi also noted that she lacked freckles, and her chest was significantly larger than before. But what really caught Naegi’s attention was her eyes.

They were deep voids of pure Despair.

This was clearly not the same Enoshima.

“What the…? Who..Who are you-GAAK!” Naegi started, but felt an immense pain in his chest and writhed on the ground again.

“AWWW! Poor Naegi-kun! He just can’t take the Despair yet!” Enoshima laughed while putting on a puppy face.

“D..despair..? What are you talking about..?” Naegi barely got out.

“Why, My Stand, of course!”

“Y..your Stand..?” This was news to Naegi. He didn’t think that anyone else besides him and Sakura had a Stand.

“Why yes! You’re just DYING of curiosity, right?”

Naegi didn’t respond this time, now clutching his chest even harder.

“Ha! Well, if you’re SOOOOO insistent…” Enoshima took her boot off of his head and stood back, letting Naegi look up at her.

“My Stand is Despair Itself. And it’s abilities are just so beautiful. I can create Despair, and control people with it! And best of all, Not only does it truly affect those with despair, anyone afflicted even ONCE swears their fealty to me, all of their own will! It’s just so despairingly beautiful.” Enoshima continued to explain.

‘Create….Despair?’ Naegi thought to himself.

‘Naegi, this is bad.’ Nidai decided to show up.

‘What took you so long?’

‘I was trapped within you. Whatever she hit you with, it trapped me, but I managed to break free. We need an escape, and fast.’

“Oh, and Naegi.”

Naegi looked up to see Enoshima looming over him with a knife pulled, ready to stab him.

“As much as I would LOVE you in my ranks, you suck. You really are horrible. You and your disgusting hope will never beat me. You and all your friends will die, all here, in this despair academy..” Enoshima told him as she raised the knife, ready to slice his neck. Oh, the trial that will proceed will be one of the best ever!, she thought.

“M...My friends….” Naegi started, surprising Enoshima.

“Huh? What about those idiots?”

“They’ll….die?”

Catching onto his worry, Enoshima smiled wryly. “Why, of course! In fact, I’ll make it so much fun!”

Now Naegi was filled with anger. Naegi didn’t know where it came from, but it was all-consuming. “Fun? You’ll make it Fun?”

“How could I not?!” Enoshima gasped, faking a sense of fear. “All that despair, wasted!!”

“Wasting despair?!”

“But of course! To not waste it, i’ll set up motives, of course! If you don’t want me to kill them, it’s okay. I’ll just make them kill each other! Puhuhuhuhuhuhu!~”

“.......No.” Naegi declared while slowly getting up.

“Hmmm?” Enoshima suddenly asked.

“I won’t let you…..Kill my friends!” Naegi got up fully and looked her straight in the eye.

“What the…..? Oh! Silly Naegi…..You’ll never stop me.” Enoshima coldly declared. 

Naegi simply stared her down.

Enoshima stared back.

Both of them continued the intense stare-off, however, Naegi was oblivious to what Enoshima was doing, because while he focused on her, Enoshima stealthily sent the empowered Monokuma’s around themselves, intent on killing Naegi with an ambush attack.

“Well Naegi, it’s been fun…” Enoshima broke the silence “...But your time to die has come. Hope you enjoy yourself!” Enoshima screamed at him before throwing the knife, aiming at his jugular.

“NO!” Naegi said as Nidai came out and punched the knife redirecting it back at her, lightly slicing her cheek. 

“I won’t let it end like this!” Naegi pointed at her as Nidai roared behind him.

“What the...How?! How can your Stand still come out!? I locked it in!!” Enoshima shouted, confused with what was happening.

“It’s simple, really!” Nidai said for Naegi in his stead.

“What?!”

“You said that this Stands power truly affects those with despair in them, right?”

“Well yeah! But what does that mea-!!!!” Enoshima started, but suddenly realized what he meant. 

‘Of course! How could I have been so careless to forget that….what makes Naegi so annoying to me..!’

“You’ve probably realized by now…” Nidai smirked “...but my user, Naegi, HAS NO REASON TO FEEL DESPAIR! HE REFUSES TO, FOR THE SAKE OF HIS FRIENDS!!!” Nidai declared to her.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, either way!!! Regardless of that, you’re still human, and having your head sliced off can kill you all the same!! Monokuma’s, ATTACK!!!” Enoshima said as Monokuma’s came from all sides, imbued with a dark energy and brandishing sharp claws, ready to slice Naegi in half.

“Nidai, punch them!” Naegi shouted while pointing at them.

“No Problem! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!” Nidai punched away any and all Monokuma’s that came too close. 

“Damn…..Guess I’ll have to do that!” Enoshima said before she manifested the darkness behind her.

Naegi was too preoccupied with the Monokuma’s, but when he turned around, he was face to face with a giant, swirling mass of darkness that was in the shape of a bear, brandishing claws and sharp teeth.

“What’s that….Thing?!” Naegi pointed at it, directing Nidai.

“Whatever it is, we have to be careful. That thing is emitting a powerful and dark aura!” Nidai warned.

“This is my Stands true form….AND HOW BEAUTIFUL IT IS!!!!” The black mass continued to twitch around, stabbing into the wall’s on its side and enveloping Enoshima’s form.

“What is it?” Naegi asked her.

“You could call this….My Stands true form. I call it ‘True Despair: Izuru Kamukura’!” Enoshima declared to him.

Naegi was more on guard from this explanation. If Enoshima wasn’t lying to him, this should be her most powerful form. However, he knew he couldn’t trust her, so he had to be careful.

Two black tendrils shot at him from both sides, but Naegi made Nidai punch them both into the walls on their sides. Naegi decided that, to get her more within his punching range, to grab the tendrils and pull her closer.

Enoshima simply smiled, letting herself be pulled forward.

Naegi didn’t expect for Enoshima to use the tendrils to pull herself closer and grab Naegi, holding him close. Suddenly flustered, he sputtered and tripped over his words, trying to make sense of what just happened. However, Nidai caught onto what was happening when he saw the pointed tendril aimed for Naegi’s heart from behind.

“NAEGI!! LOOK OUT!!” Nidai said as he put himself between Naegi and the pointed tendril. When it shot out, Nidai punched it, but it passed right through his arm, stabbing through Naegi and Enoshima.

Nidai felt the pain shoot through his chest, confirming that Naegi was stabbed by the tendril. However, it wasn’t a mortal wound, but rather, a bind that was placed on them.

Enoshima let go, still smiling and hugging herself, while Naegi jumped back as far as he could. When he looked down, he saw that the black Stand had stabbed through his heart, and was sticking out of him. However, he was even more confused when it extended to Enoshima, also stabbed through her.

“What did you do to me?! What did you do to yourself?!” Naegi asked, panicked. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt a chill going through his spine, like if all the life had left the hall.

“Oh Naegi-kun~ You could say we’re now bound by the red string of fate~ Or rather, the black string of despair~! Puhuhuhuhu!!” Enoshima laughed maniacally. 

“Explain. NOW!!!” Nidai bellowed, holding Naegi upright, who could barely stand.

“So Mean~ However, I think I should explain. Add more plot to this fight, am I right?” She raised an eyebrow.

A high pressure stream shot right past her, making a second cut under the first on her cheek.

“Sheesh, fine! However, I wouldn’t do that, Nidai-senpai! You wouldn’t want to kill Naegi-kun now, would you?”

A pause.

A smirk.

“....What?” Nidai barely got out.

“Oh, it’s nothing really! But what my Stand did was link our lives, so if I were to die, then dear sweet Naegi-kun would, too. However, it works both ways, so I have to be careful. Yet, I’m not worried at all, since my Stands second ability makes it all the more fun!”

“What is it!? Tell me!!” Nidai panickedly asked her. He was worried for Naegi’s life, since it appeared he was running a high fever as this exchange was happening.

“Personality transfer.” Enoshima simply stated.

“.......Personality…..T-transfer?” Nidai couldn’t explain the deep fear that shot through him.

“Basically, my personality will slowly transform his mind, and he’ll become an Enoshima 2.0, if you’ll let me say!” Enoshima laughed to herself.

“No! I won’t let that happen!!” Nidai shouted at her.

“Too bad!! He has 30 days before the transformation is complete, so I think i’ll enjoy having him as my plaything, in the meantime!” Enoshima laughed at him.

“Nidai”

Nidai looked down to see Naegi slowly standing up, keeping himself steady by holding onto Nidai’s arm.

“NAEGI! How are you feeling?!”

“...Let’s….get out of here…” 

“What?! You want us to retreat?! We can’t do that! We’re completely trapped!” Nidai said as he saw each hallway blocked by a mass of black particles.

‘Nidai, hear me out.’ Naegi thought, knowing Nidai could hear him.

‘What is this plan of yours?’

Enoshima looked over to see Naegi steadying himself, and Nidai nodding before retreating into Naegi.

‘....Okay. I’ll trust this plan of yours. Just be careful.’ Nidai remarked.

‘No worries.’

Enoshima saw Naegi pull his hat down, covering his eyes, but was more surprised when he simply turned around and walked away. 

“......” Enoshima was baffled. This moment of extreme battle, and he was just walking away. She was beyond pissed off.

“HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BIG, FINALE FIGHT OF THIS SERIES!! HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK OUT!?!?” She barked at him.

Naegi stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“GRRRRR……” She growled at him.

Naegi turned around, and pointed directly at her, still with his back turned. (Think Jotaro Kujo)

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Naegi’s eye was steeled with a solid resolve that made Enoshima hesitate, but she attacked either way.

“I’LL TEACH YOU TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!” Enoshima declared before she shot out 5 dark masses, aiming for Naegi’s neck.

“NIDAI, NOW!!!” Naegi screamed before Nidai’s arms popped out of him and punched away 4 of the arms into the wall, punching the 5th one down. However, Enoshima readied it and shot it up at Naegi’s face, intent on tearing it off. This didn’t happen, however, as Nidai’s arm shot out again and, instead of punching it away, redirected it directly in front of Naegi’s face. Enoshima couldn’t see his face, but she saw a glow come off from Naegi’s face, and her arm suddenly felt very cold, wet, and sticky. However, ignoring this, she readied herself for another attack, but was surprised again when Nidai’s arms shot out, grabbed the tendril, and pulled at it. Enoshima prepared to root herself in place, but was surprised when she slipped on the floor and was sliding towards Naegi at an incredible speed. When she looked on the floor, she saw that it was covered in a mixture of soda and tea. She finally understood what had happened.

“B-bastard! You set me up!” Enoshima pointed at him, regaining her footing, but still sliding towards him.

“Exactly!! I knew you would attack me, so…” Naegi revealed his face, and Enoshima saw that one of his eyes was actually Nidai’s mechanical eye, which had spread the beverage on the floor.

“I-I get it now! You used my attack as cover to spread the cola on the floor, so that I would slip!” Enoshima said while summoning more tendrils to root her in place. However, she was no match for Nidai’s strength, and was sent flying at Naegi.

“Heh! Well, it won’t matter either way, since you can’t hit me! ‘Kamukura defence’!” Enoshima said before her entire body was covered in a thick layer of spikes, only her face was uncovered.

Naegi was then surprised when she put her foot on the floor, and used the momentum to launch herself even faster at him. To Naegi, what he saw was a mass of black spikes spinning like a drill in his direction.

“MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!! This is your end, Makoto Naegi-kun~!!” Enoshima screamed as the attack connected. Nidai started punching at the drill, the attacks connecting and keeping them at a stand still.

“ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!”

“MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!”

Naegi knew that Nidai couldn’t keep this defence up any longer, since he felt the skin on his hands starting to shred from the impact. ‘Damnit, think! I have to get us out of here!’ Naegi thought as they were pushed back.

‘Naegi, I got an idea! But i’ll need you to trust me on this!!’ Nidai said to Naegi.

‘Don’t have much of a choice, but i’ll need us to SURVIVE, got it?’

‘Okay!’ Nidai finished.

Nidai threw a particularly powerful punch that launched the drill back, but it kept accelerating at them.

“COLA EYES!!” Nidai shouted as the high pressure stream was absorbed into the drill, coating it.

‘Oh! I see what you want to do!’ Naegi told him.

Enoshima saw Naegi use Star Nidai to push himself as far as he could to the end of the wall, using the lack of friction to accelerate themselves.

“HAHAHA!! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!” Enoshima laughed at them as she accelerated.

“Wait for it…..” Naegi muttered as he approached the back wall.

‘3…...’ The wall was close.

‘...2…..’ Enoshima was close.

“......1!” Naegi shouted as he jumped using Star Nidai’s power and kicked off against the back wall, and collided into the non-lethal part of the drill, slippery from the cola.

Enoshima thought they were going to collide, but she was surprised to see Star Nidai shielding Naegi as they rode the current of black matter around her and were right behind her. Deciding to not be left behind, she turned around once more and attempted to hit them, but was surprised when Naegi jumped up to the roof, and kicked off against it. Naegi was headed her direction, yet she couldn’t hit him.

‘....*GASP* That’s what they were doing!!’ She thought to herself.

What Naegi and Nidai had planned was to go around her to force her to lose power from her initial attack. When she turned around, they would have come in from an angle that allowed them a direct access to her head.

Naegi jumped off from the roof, and was launched at her at break-neck speed. Enoshima vainly attempted to shield herself, but was no match for their speed.

“This is the end, Junko Enoshima!!” Naegi declared as Nidai came out and knocked her out with a single, powerful punch.

Enoshima landed harmlessly onto the ground, with Naegi standing over her. He surmised that she must have been alive, since he was still alive. He extended a hand to inspect the wound on her left shoulder, but was surprised to see a quick mass of darkness rush from behind, hit Naegi from behind, pick up Enoshima, and leave as quick as possible. 

The last thing that Naegi saw as he fell onto the floor, slipping into unconsciousness, was a wolf tattoo on the hand of whatever had retrieved Enoshima.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been a long-time coming. Sorry for updating so late, but I wrote the last part of this story while sick, so sorry about that. Please leave some constructive criticism, since this is my first time writing, I didn’t get to proofread this, and I have no confidence in my writing, so please comment so I can get some tips from you, the fans.


End file.
